1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present inventive concept relate to a method for changing a play mode, a method for changing a display mode, and a display apparatus and a three-dimensional (3D) image providing system using the same. More particularly, aspects of the present inventive concept relate to a method for changing a play mode for a 3D image, a method for changing a display mode for a 3D image, and a display apparatus and a 3D image providing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopy is applied to diverse fields such as information communication, broadcasting, medical service, education and training, military, games, animation, virtual reality, CAD, and industrial technologies, and is the core base technology of next generation 3D stereoscopic multimedia information communication, which is commonly required in the aforementioned diverse fields.
The stereoscopic sense that a person generally perceives is generated by the complex action of diverse factors, such as a degree of change in thickness of eye lens according to the location of an object to be observed, an angle difference between both eyes and the object, a difference in location and shape of the object observed from the right and left eyes, a time difference generated by movement of the object, and other diverse psychological and memory effects.
Among them, binocular disparity which appears due to the horizontal separation of about 6-7 cm between the two eyes of a person is among the most important factors in the stereoscopic sense. That is, a person observes an object with an angle difference due to the binocular disparity and thus images entering the two eyes have different images. If these two images are transmitted to the brain through the retinas, the brain accurately combines two pieces of information and thus perceives an original 3D stereoscopic image.
Stereoscopic image display apparatuses are divided into a glass type using special glasses and a non-glass type without using special glasses. The glass type employs a color filter scheme which separates and selects an image using complementary color filters, a polarization filter scheme which separates a left-eye image and a right-eye image using a light shielding effect obtained by combination of orthogonal polarization elements, and a shutter glass scheme which alternately shades the left-eye and the right-eye in response to a synchronization signal which projects a left-eye image signal and a right-eye image signal onto a screen, thereby allowing the person to perceive the stereoscopic sense.
The shutter glass scheme, which displays the image using the binocular disparity, synchronizes the image presentation of the display apparatus with the on-off state of left-eye and right-eye glasses such that the person perceives the stereoscopic sense of the image observed from different angles through the brain processing.
Users may change various settings for the stereoscopic image in order to watch it more conveniently. However, a related-art method for setting for a stereoscopic image requires a user's direct manipulation on a menu, which may cause inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for actively considering a user's intention and changing a play mode and a display mode for a 3D image according to the user's intention.